The return of the Sith
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Alors que Noël approche, Drago Malefoy se trouve une fois de plus dans la Salle sur Demande, à tenter de réparer cette Armoire à disparaître. Au bout d'innombrables heures de travail, il décide de la tester. Propulsé il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, Drago va très vite réalisé qu'il a ouvert une boîte de Pandore qu'il est le seul à pouvoir refermer.


**The return of the Sith**

La faim le tenaillait, mais il tint bon. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'interrompre maintenant, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres menaçait son père, mais surtout sa mère. Il ne pouvait échouer, il le savait. Oh, certes, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait bien dit qu'il ne donnait pas de date butoir, mais Drago savait que plus vite il aurait accompli son œuvre et mieux ce sera.

Il avait été retardé par ce maudit Rusard, puis par cette stupide fête organisée par Slughorn – un autre imbécile. Heureusement, Rogue était également invité et lui avait offert une porte de sortie. Mais même la discussion qui avait fait perdre encore plus de temps à Drago était oubliée.

Au final, il était plus de minuit, le Poudlard Express partait dans une petite dizaine d'heures et Drago était aussi prêt d'atteindre son objectif que d'apprivoiser un dragon.

Si seulement il pouvait finir avant les vacances, il aurait de bonnes nouvelles à apporter et peut-être pourrait-il passer de bonnes vacances avec sa mère. Cependant, cette Armoire à Disparaître mettait ses talents à rude épreuve. Il se savait douer et très bon sorcier. Il avait un peu fureté à droite à gauche et avait très vite appris qu'il avait obtenu parmi les meilleurs résultats aux BUSE, mais cela semblait dérisoire quant au savoir nécessaire pour réparer cette armoire.

Il pensait avoir cerné le problème, mais chacune de ses tentatives étaient un échec l'obligeant à tout reprendre à zéro. Il aurait très bien pu accepter de l'aide – il en avait grandement besoin – mais il savait qu'il devait faire cela seul. Il savait que s'il laissait Rogue intervenir, sa famille mourrai et lui avec. Et s'il y avait une chose à laquelle Drago tenait, c'était bien sa vie et celle de sa famille. Les différentes horloges de la Salle aux Objets Perdus sonnèrent trois heures du matin lorsque Drago s'éloigna enfin de l'armoire, le front ruisselant de sueur.

Il pensait y être arrivé. Enfin. Il s'agissait maintenant de vérifier si ça marchait réellement. Il s'approcha d'une cage posée à quelques mètres de lui et en sorti un des lapins qu'il avait volé au cours de métamorphose. Le lapin ne bougeait pas, le regardant avec curiosité. Drago ouvrit l'armoire et y déposa l'animal. Il referma la porte et attendit un moment. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'armoire était vide.

 _Bon, première étape réussie. Cette fois-ci, tout l'animal est parti_.

Drago referma la porte et attendit de nouveau dix secondes. Il sut qu'il avait réussi avant même d'ouvrir la porte : il entendait le lapin bondir à l'intérieur de l'armorie. Drago ouvrit la porte et vit le petit rongeur s'enfuir en courant. Drago remarqua que les poils avaient légèrement roussis par endroit. Était-ce normal ?

Il ne pouvait contacter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui dire que c'était prêt alors qu'il y avait encore des problèmes de fonctionnement. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort à effet immédiat. Le lapin était revenu vivant et apparemment en bonne santé. Le mécanisme fonctionnait donc. Drago devait donc le tester à présent sur un humain. Il ne pouvait demander à un élève : si l'expérience dérapait, il serait immédiatement accusé et ce serait fini de son plan, de sa mission et donc de sa vie.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution : le faire seul.

Drago ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'armoire. Il y avait peu de place, mais un humain pouvait tenir debout sans peine. Il ferma la porte et attendit. Rien ne se produisit pendant un temps. Drago pensa que ça avait raté, mais comme il était toujours vivant et ne ressentait aucune douleur, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être entier. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte pour sortir lorsqu'un flash lumineux l'envahit subitement.

Il se protégea les yeux avec les mains, mais le flash avait déjà disparu. Drago était aveuglé, mais très vite sa vision revint et il se trouva à nouveau dans l'armoire, sombre. Il nota cependant un changement : au touché, l'armoire semblait être faite en métal. Et surtout, Drago avait l'impression de ne plus être sur la terre ferme. Il avait la très nette impression qu'il volait. Où avait-il bien pu atterrir ?

Il poussa la porte de l'armoire et découvrit alors un spectacle saisissant.

Il se trouvait dans un couloir, un long couloir. C'était à peu près la seule chose dont il était sûr. Il était également sûr d'être vivant et de n'être pas fou, ce qui était le principal. Du moins, se jugeait-il sain d'esprit, mais il commençait sérieusement à en douter. Le couloir en question était entièrement composé dans une sorte de métal – sol, murs et plafond – et de nombreuses lumières l'éclairaient vivement, faisant ressortir d'autant plus sa couleur grise. Tout cela donna froid dans le dos de Drago. Ce lieu lui parut glacial et peu accueillant.

Cependant ce qui le faisait douter sur sa santé mental n'était pas le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, mais plutôt celui où le couloir semblait se trouver. En effet, sur toute la longueur du couloir, un pan entier de mur était composé de fenêtres gigantesques – au moins dix mètres sur trois – et celles-ci donnait sur… l'espace. Ou du moins, Drago supposa que cela était l'espace car où que son regard se portait, il ne voyait que des étoiles et le noir sans fond du vide sidéral.

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Où ce couloir se trouvait-il ? Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait s'agir de l'œuvre de Moldus – ceux-ci voyageaient dans l'espace, certes, mais jamais bien loin de la Terre et pas dans des objets si grands – ni d'un sorcier. La seule explication qui vint à l'esprit de Drago était qu'il rêvait, que l'armoire avait dû le faire s'évanouir. Mais jamais il n'avait fait de rêves aussi réalistes.

Soudain, un bruit étrange, comme un chuintement, provint du bout du couloir. Aussitôt, une ombre massive se refléta sur le mur d'en face. Drago chercha des yeux l'armoire mais ne la trouva pas. Par où était-il arrivé ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait avancé dans le couloir, et comme tout se ressemblait, il s'était bêtement perdu. Drago vit un recoin dans l'ombre – ça devait être le seul dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres – et il s'y précipita. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et de ne plus bouger tandis qu'il entendit les pas s'approcher.

Au son, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas une, mais plusieurs personnes. Et elles marchaient tous d'un pas cadencé. Drago ne savait pas où il était, mais il était sûr d'une autre chose à présent : il se trouvait dans un bâtiment abritant des soldats. Drago attrapa sa baguette, prêt à s'en servir. Les pas s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt, et c'est alors que Drago perçut un nouveau bruit, un bruit bien plus terrifiant que tout le reste, un bruit à faire perdre tout espoir : une longue et profonde respiration.

Mais pas la respiration d'un être humain, une respiration qui cherche à respirer autre chose que de l'air.

Un Détraqueur ? Drago en avait déjà rencontré un et il n'était pas près d'oublier le froid qui l'avait soudainement envahi. Or là, bien que l'air fût frais, il n'était pas glacial. La respiration continua ainsi, lentement. Drago compris que ce n'était pas celle d'un Détraqueur lorsqu'une voix sortit, une voix froide, grave et métallique. Drago avait presque l'impression d'entendre une radio.

« Je sens une présence ici. Une présence étrangère.

— Vous en êtes sûr seigneur Vador ? répondit une autre voix, beaucoup plus humaine malgré son ton militaire.

— Vous doutez de ma perception, capitaine ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, seigneur Vador, » répondit rapidement l'autre voix.

Drago y perçut la même peur que celle contenue dans la voix des Mangemorts s'adressant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait entendu des centaines de fois au cours des derniers mois. Il l'avait même entendu sortir de sa propre bouche. Et pour parachever le tout, cette chose se faisait elle aussi appelée seigneur.

« Le Côté Obscur de la Force est puissant, il reconnaît la peur et la colère. Je peux vous assurer qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce couloir et qu'il est terrifié et en colère.

— Seigneur Vador, je regrette mais c'est impossible. Nous sommes partis depuis plusieurs jours déjà et aucune navette n'a accosté au hangar depuis trois heures. Vous avez-vous-même assisté à chacun des débarquements. Si une personne s'était introduite, vous l'auriez sentie avant. Il s'agit peut-être d'un parasite.

— Non, capitaine Shemar, trancha le seigneur Vador. Il s'agit d'un humain bien vivant et il est dans ce couloir. Quant à la façon dont il est arrivé ici, il sera bien plus sage de le lui demander que d'établir des hypothèses farfelues et inutiles. Vous deux, allez voir là-bas. »

Drago était tétanisé. Qui que soit ce seigneur Vador, il avait réussi à le repérer sans qu'il ne le voit. Et Drago était certain qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le sortilège Hominum revelio. Il parlait de ce Côté Obscur de la Force comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose réelle. En quoi développer le mauvais côté de notre force permettait-il de repérer les personnes ? Et ce qu'elles ressentaient ? Car Drago était effectivement terrifié mais aussi prêt à défendre ardemment sa vie.

Deux silhouettes jaillirent du couloir et Drago en resta coi quelques instants : les deux silhouettes étaient revêtues d'une étrange combinaison blanche, et chacune d'elles portait un étrange casque cachant intégralement leur visage – Drago se demanda même si elles pouvaient voir quoi que ce soit – et un étrange objet long et étroit d'une couleur noir métallique. L'objet était pointé en direction de Drago et celui-ci comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte d'arme, comme ces pisses taux laids moldus.

Les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent, mais Drago ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir : il pointa sa baguette et stupéfixa les deux soldats. Aussitôt, un déluge de sortilèges s'abattit sur lui. Du moins, Drago pensa que s'était des sortilèges, mais il ne savait pas lesquels. De vifs rayons de lumières rouges fendirent l'air dans tous les sens, laissant de profondes traces de brûlures autour de leurs points d'impact. De plus, ils étaient accompagnés d'un étrange bruit, à mi-chemin entre le sifflement et le couinement.

Drago n'avait qu'une option : s'enfuir. Et sa seule chance résidait dans la fenêtre face à lui. S'il parvenait à sortir au travers, il pourrait ensuite s'échapper. Bien sûr, il ne survivrait pas longtemps dans l'espace, même à l'aide de sortilèges, mais cela lui donnerait juste le temps dont il avait besoin. Drago pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre et la fit voler en éclats. Mais avant qu'il puisse se préparer à sauter, avant même qu'il ne se sentît aspirer vers l'extérieur, un immense panneau métallique vint obstruer la brèche. Les sortilèges avaient cessé mais reprirent rapidement.

 _Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à foncer dans le tas_ , pensa Drago. _C'est plutôt aux Gryffondor de faire ce genre de truc, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choix, à part mourir ici._

Drago pointa l'extrémité de sa baguette vers le couloir, en prenant bien garde de rester à l'abri, et envoya un premier, puis un second sort. Lorsqu'il voulut envoyer le troisième, il sentit sa baguette lui être arraché des mains par une force invisible. Un sortilège d'Attraction. Normalement, il aurait dû pouvoir résister et empêcher que sa baguette ne lui soit prise mais cette fois-ci, Drago avait à peine eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Les tirs cessèrent.

« Étrange arme, murmura la voix désincarnée. Si petite, si fragile et pourtant si puissante. Elle doit provenir d'une technologie inconnue de l'Empire. Nous devons capturer l'intrus vivant. L'Empereur souhaitera sûrement discuter avec notre invité. »

Drago sentit son sang se glacer. Ainsi ce seigneur Vador était craint par tous ses sbires, mais il n'était pas au sommet. Un empereur serait encore au-dessus de lui. Imaginant à peine de quel terrible personnage il pouvait s'agir, Drago se prépara à se battre. Hors de question qu'on n'en fasse un prisonnier. Mais personne ne vint.

Au lieu de cela, il sentit une violente force le tenir en tenaille et l'attirer inexorablement hors de sa cachette. Il essaya de résister, mais en vain. Il s'agrippa à un tuyau mais lâcha prise presque aussitôt et fut entraîné violemment dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il le vit, Drago comprit tout de suite qui était le seigneur Vador. Face à lui, devant une vingtaine de silhouettes blanches et d'un homme en tenu kaki, se tenait la personne la plus impressionnante qu'il ait jamais vu.

Haut de deux mètres, entièrement vêtue d'une combinaison et d'une cape noire, le seigneur Vador le regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant sans doute à y déceler des réponses. Aussitôt Drago ferma son esprit, du moins essaya-t-il. Mais il avait du mal, car il ne savait pas si le seigneur Vador le regardait où s'il essayait de l'intimider.

Il portait également un casque, tout aussi noir que le reste, rappelant à Drago celui des anciens sorciers japonais, et un masque lui recouvrait le visage. Un masque composé d'une grille au niveau de la bouche – expliquant la respiration caverneuse – et de deux globes de verres noirs au niveau des yeux, rendant son regard froid, pénétrant et terriblement effrayant.

On ne lisait aucune émotion, mais Drago sentait que le seigneur Vador devait être curieux et avide d'en connaître plus sur son prisonnier. Une étrange boîte recouverte de boutons rouges et blancs était posée sur son abdomen et Drago se demanda bien de quoi il s'agissait. Un bras était tendu, main ouverte, en sa direction, l'autre tenait un tube noir d'où sortait un rayon de lumière rouge. Le tube émettait un faible bourdonnement. Drago était maintenu en l'air par une force mystérieuse.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous faites, mais j'ai des questions à vous poser. Parlez-vous le basic ?

— Pardon ?

— Le basic, la langue officielle de l'Empire. La parlez-vous ?

— Je… je ne sais pas de quoi… vous parlez… Je… je suis anglais.

— De quel système venez-vous ?

— Euh… Je ne comprends pas…

— Votre étoile, laquelle est-ce ? s'impatienta l'imposant personnage.

— Euh… Le Soleil. »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Drago. Mais pas le genre de silence gênant quand on n'a rien à se dire. Le genre de silence lourd, pesant et terrifiant quand on sait qu'il ne peut signifier qu'une chose : que la réponse n'était pas celle attendue.

« Je ne connais aucun système qui porte ce nom. Se situerait-il dans la Bordure Extérieure ?

— Je… je ne sais pas.

— Vous mentez, » trancha le seigneur Vador d'une voix terrifiante.

Et aussitôt, Drago sentit une force se refermer sur sa gorge, serrant de plus en plus fort, comme si une main l'étranglait. Il sentit son cartilage craquer. Il réalisa alors que la main du seigneur Vador s'était légèrement refermée.

« Vous me mentez et je sais quand on me ment. Je pourrais vous tuer ici et maintenant aussi simplement qu'un parasite. Dites-moi la vérité. De quelle planète venez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

— Je… je viens… de… de la… Terre… Je m'ap… pelle… Dra… go… Male… foy… Je suis… un sor… cier… bri… tan… nique. »

Un nouveau silence suivit sa réponse, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait du genre de silence suivant un moment où on ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Drago vit au regard de l'homme en kaki qu'il avait donné une réponse qui ne voulait rien dire : aucun d'eux ne comprenez. Il regarda le seigneur Vador mais ne put savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Cependant, Drago sentit l'étreinte autour de sa gorge se desserrer un peu.

« Bien, fit le seigneur Vador. Comment êtes-vous arrivé à bord de ce Star Destroyer ?

— Je… j'étais dans la Salle des Objets Perdus, à Poudlard. J'essayais de… de réparer l'armoire à disparaître pour mon Maître. Il en a besoin. J'y suis entré pour la tester et… et je suis arrivé ici. Je vous promets que je ne vou…

— Qui est ton Maître ? questionna le seigneur.

— Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, répondit aussitôt Drago.

— Qu'est-ce que ce charabia ? Qui est ton Maître ! ordonna le seigneur Vador, et Drago sentit l'étreinte se raffermir.

— Mon Maître est Vous-Savez-Qui, répondit-il en criant presque, étonné de rencontrer quelqu'un n'ayant jamais entendu ce nom-là.

— Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Son nom ! Donne-moi son nom !

— Je ne… je ne peux… pas… le dire… C'est… c'est le… le Sei… le Seigneur… des… Té… des Ténèbres… On… ne… pro… prononce… pas son nom. »

Un troisième silence suivit la déclaration de Drago. Il commençait à manquer d'air, et se débattait dans le vide, essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte. Le sang lui montait à la tête, des étoiles apparaissaient devant ses yeux, rendant sa vision floue. Puis soudain, le seigneur Vador ouvrit sa main et laissa retomber son bras.

Drago tomba au sol comme un chiffon, et inspira de grandes bouffées d'air, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il roula sur le dos, regardant le seigneur Vador et ses hommes. Du sol, il semblait encore plus impressionnant. Il observait attentivement la baguette de Drago, sa tête allant du petit bout de bois à son propriétaire. L'homme en kaki resta à côté, observant son supérieur. On avait l'impression qu'il attendait des directives.

Soudain, le seigneur Vador rangea son tube lumineux sous sa cape – le rayon de lumière disparut par la même occasion – mais garda la baguette de Drago.

« Qu'on l'emmène devant l'Empereur immédiatement, » déclara-t-il avant de se retourner.

Drago regarda la silhouette disparaître derrière une porte avant de se laisser sombrer dans le néant.

Il eut l'impression de rester dans cet état qu'une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir. Sa vision était encore floue et embrumée, mais redevint rapidement nette. Ses autres sens revinrent peu à peu et, bien qu'il ne le vît pas, Drago entendait la respiration distinctive du seigneur Vador. Il sentait également qu'il était maintenu en l'air, les bras et les jambes tendus.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui le retenait, il vit que ses articulations du poignet et de la cheville étaient enfermées dans un épais bracelet en métal. Lui-même se tenait à l'intérieur d'un immense anneau métallique. Drago comprit alors qu'il s'était évanoui bien plus d'une seconde, et qu'on l'avait changé de pièce. Celle dans laquelle il se trouvait avait toujours cet aspect froid et métallique du couloir, avec son immense verrière donnant sur le vide de l'espace. Mais contrairement au couloir, elle était beaucoup plus sombre, Drago distinguant à peine les contours.

Il vit une silhouette debout sur une estrade surplombant Drago, se tenant devant la grande verrière. Elle était aussi noire que le seigneur Vador, mais paraissait plus frêle, plus petite aussi. Et malgré l'obscurité, Drago remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas une combinaison, mais plus une sorte de toge, avec une capuche. Il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable, mais ressentit aussitôt une décharge dans son organisme.

« C'est inutile de vous débattre, mon jeune ami, susurra alors la silhouette. Cette chaîne de Force ne se brisera pas sans que je lui en donne l'ordre. »

Drago s'immobilisa instantanément. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Du moins, il connaissait le ton qui en sortait. Ce ton froid et jouissif, symbolisant la puissance totale, le savoir absolu. Le même ton qu'employait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec une voix légèrement plus grave. Plus âgée et rauque. Une voix d'une personne meurtrie, mais plus dangereuse qu'on ne se l'imagine en la voyant.

La silhouette entreprit à se retourner, et Drago distingua qu'elle s'aidait d'une canne. Mais il savait aussi que cette personne n'en avait nullement besoin. La silhouette lui fit face et dans la pénombre, Drago distingua à peine son visage : un visage ridé – encore plus que celui de Dumbledore – avec des yeux jaunes injectés de sang.

Drago n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise : il s'agissait du fameux Empereur.

« Que m'apportez-vous là seigneur Vador ? questionna l'Empereur d'une voix suave.

— Maître, il s'agit là d'un intrus ayant réussi à pénétrer au travers nos défenses sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, » se justifia l'immense silhouette noire d'une voix étonnamment servile. « Je ne l'ai repéré qu'à dix mètres. Il a tué deux de nos clones.

— Stormtroopers, seigneur Vador. Stormtroopers. Il s'agissait de clones sous la République, mais désormais, il s'agit de l'armée Impériale et elle est formée de Stormtroopers.

— Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je n'ai pas encore pris cette habitude.

— Vous devriez, » rétorqua l'Empereur en se retournant vers la verrière. « Ou alors, je devrai me trouver un Apprenti plus apte à vivre dans le présent.

— Cela ne se reproduira pas, Maître. Je vous le garantis.

— Je n'en doute pas, seigneur Vador. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet intrus ? »

Le seigneur Vador répéta fidèlement l'histoire de Drago. L'Empereur écouta sans interrompre, continuant à fixer l'espace au-delà de la verrière. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il se retourna et descendit de son estrade. Il vint se poster à quelques mètres de Drago et vint l'observer attentivement. Celui-ci essaya à nouveau de fermer son esprit.

« Hum… Je sens beaucoup de peur en ce jeune garçon. Il pourrait faire un parfait Apprenti si la Force était présente en lui.

— Maître, son arme ressemble étrangement à un sabre-laser, en beaucoup plus petit et fragile cependant.

— Avez-vous réussi à la faire fonctionner ? demanda l'Empereur sans lâcher Drago du regard.

— Non, Maître. Je n'ai pas essayé.

— Essayez donc, seigneur Vador. »

L'Empereur continua de fixer Drago, tandis que le seigneur Vador – qui devait se trouvait quelque part derrière Drago – essaya visiblement de faire fonctionner la baguette. En vain.

« Je… je ne comprends pas.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre, seigneur Vador. Il ne s'agit pas d'un sabre-laser, mais sans doute d'un genre primitif de pistolaser. Rendez-le-lui. »

Le vieil homme se retourna, et, d'un mouvement de bras, libéra Drago qui s'effondra au sol. L'Empereur retourna sur son estrade et s'installa alors sur un fauteuil faisant face à la verrière. Drago sentit le seigneur Vador s'approcher derrière lui. Une main puissant le remit debout et lui enfonça sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis le seigneur Vador le poussa violemment dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

Drago tituba avant de se reprendre et monter les marches menant à l'estrade. Il vint se poster à droite de l'Empereur et regarda à travers la verrière. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : la salle où il se trouvait se situait au sommet d'une immense pyramide métallique, qui elle-même surplombait un triangle tout aussi gris et métallique que le couloir. Un peu plus loin, il vit ce qui ressemblait à une planète, recouverte de lumière. Les lumières formaient des dessins à la surface : des cercles, des rectangles ou de longues lignes droites. Plus loin encore, derrière la planète, Drago distinguant une intense lumière qui ne pouvait être que le Soleil, ou du moins celui de cette planète.

Car il en était sûr à présent : il n'était pas dans le voisinage de la Terre. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Drago, c'était que la structure dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas seule : une dizaine d'autres similaires, mais d'apparence plus petite, flottaient à proximité et d'autre objet, bien plus petits, volaient entre ces structures.

« Regarde, mon jeune ami, invita l'Empereur. Tu as devant toi toute la puissance de l'Empire Galactique. La seule véritable puissance de cette galaxie, la seule autorité reconnue et autorisée. Ton témoignage me laisse perplexe, je dois le dire.

« Tu parles notre langue, mais tu n'en connais pas le nom. Tu parles d'un système inconnu des archives impériales et tu es incapable de le situer dans la galaxie. Tu utilises une arme étrange et primitive, qui se révèle être efficace. Tu gardes enfouis en toi une profonde terreur et une haine encore plus grande. Toutes deux dirigées contre une seule et même personne : ton Maître.

« Un Maître qui se fait appeler seigneur des Ténèbres, inconnu lui aussi de nos archives. Je dois te le dire, mon jeune ami. Ton cas m'intéresse beaucoup, et m'inquiète fortement.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Drago tourna son regard vers l'Empereur et vit que ce-dernier le dévisageait. Comment avait-il fait ? Il était pourtant assez doué en occlumencie pour tromper Rogue lui-même. Cet homme était-il un aussi bon legilimens que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Drago essaya de faire abstraction de sa terreur et de fermer complètement son esprit.

« Je vois que tu essayes de me résister, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Le Côté Obscur de la Force permet d'obtenir tout type d'information, vois-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit alors Drago sans s'en rendre compte.

— Que faisais-tu avant de venir ici ?

— Je réparais l'Armoire à Disparaître pour Lord Voldemort, afin qu'il puisse envoyer des Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard et ainsi tuer Albus Dumbledore. »

L'Empereur souriait et Drago resta stupéfait. C'était comme si les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne les contrôle, comme si une autre personne avait parlé à sa place. Lui avait-t-on fait boire du Véritaserum ? Peut-être, mais il était censé avoir pris un antidote.

Et puis, cela n'expliquait comment il avait réussi à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en éprouver la peur. En tout cas, maintenant il était terrifié parce qu'il venait de faire. Le seigneur Vador les regardait tous les deux avec intérêt – du moins c'est ce que pensa Drago – tandis que l'Empereur se retourna vers la verrière.

« Cela est très étrange, mon jeune ami, confessa l'Empereur. Vois-tu, je suis Dark Sidious, le Maître Sith. Et par ailleurs l'Empereur de l'Empire galactique. J'ai écrasé toute opposition pour y parvenir et y rester. Je me constitue une véritable armada pour dissuader d'éventuels dissidents.

« Mais toi, tu arrives ici d'une manière pour le moins anormale, ton origine est inconnue et plutôt que de me craindre, ou de me provoquer, tu me racontes une histoire qui ne concerne que toi et le grain de sable qui te sert de planète. Vraiment très étrange et _intéressant_.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? s'intrigua le seigneur Vador.

— Vous êtes encore un jeune seigneur Sith, Vador. Mais vous n'êtes pas stupide. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, ce gamin ne vient pas d'ici. Il n'est pas de cette galaxie. Son arme nous confirme que sa technologie date d'un autre âge, un âge révolu. L'absence totale de Force en lui indique qu'il provient d'une galaxie très éloignée de la nôtre.

« Et pourtant, il est doté de certains pouvoirs qui nous sont inconnus. Tout d'abord son arme, qu'il semble être le seul à pouvoir utiliser, ne réagit pas à la Force. Ce qui indique qu'elle doit nécessiter autre chose pour la faire marcher, quelque chose présent dans le sang.

« Il y aussi le fait qu'il tente de résister au sondage de son esprit, et il y arrive bien mieux que la plupart des non-initiés à la Force. Et enfin le basic, qu'il maîtrise parfaitement mais ne connaît pas le nom. Cela implique que nos deux galaxies ont déjà été en commun auparavant.

— Il doit exister une sorte de portail de l'hyperespace les reliant. Une discontinuité physique, proposa le seigneur Vador. Mais si cela était vrai, nous aurions déjà dû la détecter. Nous aurions pu l'utiliser pour envahir ce monde et accroître notre emprise.

— C'est exact, seigneur Vador. Si nous n'avons pas détecté ce portail, cela ne peut avoir qu'une seule explication : il n'est pas permanant, mais transitoire. Nous devons en profiter maintenant. Préparez un bataillon de Stormtroopers !

— Bien Maître. Cela sera fait selon vos désirs. »

Le seigneur Vador s'agenouilla puis sortit de la pièce. L'Empereur resta silencieux quelques instants tandis que Drago commençait lentement à réaliser ce qui se tramait : s'il n'agissait pas, l'Empire débarquerait ses forces sur Terre et alors ce serait la fin. Drago ne pouvait laisser faire ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être prévenu pour mettre en place les défenses. Drago devait agir, et agir maintenant.

Très lentement il attrapa sa baguette, mais avant qu'il put lancer un sort, il sentit un violent choc lui parcourir le ventre et il fut projeter en arrière. Il atterrit violement sur le dos, lui coupant la respiration. Il sentit également une brûlure au niveau de là où il avait reçu le choc, et des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Il se releva péniblement et vit l'Empereur, debout face à lui, les bras tendus vers lui. Drago avait raison : l'Empereur n'avait nullement besoin de canne pour marcher.

« Enfin un esprit combatif. Que vas-tu faire ? Essayer de prévenir les tiens ? C'est inutile. Vous ne pourrez vous cacher aux yeux de l'Empire. Et quand l'Etoile Noire sera terminée, vous n'aurez nul endroit où vous cacher. Je vous annihilerai tous, jusqu'au dernier. Toi et ton peuple primitif. Vous ne vous opposerez pas à l'Empire. Vous vous y plierez ou vous mourrez. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Avant que Drago n'agisse, des éclairs sortirent des mains de l'Empereur et l'atteignirent une fois de plus en plein ventre, le propulsant encore un peu plus loin. Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé, et Drago reprenait difficilement son souffle, regardant l'Empereur descendant lentement de l'estrade, un large sourire sur son visage ridé.

Drago pointa sa baguette devant lui et en même temps que l'attaque de l'Empereur, il lança un Charme du Bouclier. Les éclairs le percutèrent violemment, mais il tint bon et Drago resta protéger. L'Empereur interrompit son attaque, visiblement surpris.

« Ainsi cette arme sert aussi de bouclier ? s'étonna-t-il. Et un bouclier capable de stopper la Foudre Sith. Cela devient très intéressant. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'exterminer toute cette vermine moi-même. Tu verras, ce sera sans douleur, et très… »

Mais Drago ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion en pleine poitrine. L'Empereur essaya de se protéger avec ses bras, mais inutilement. Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet et il fut projeté en arrière. Drago se retourna vers la porte. Elle était fermée, et personne ne vint. C'était sa chance, et il devait la saisir. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique et se précipita dans un dédale de couloir. Il en traversa cinq en courant avant de ralentir l'allure et de réfléchir.

Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, ni comment atteindre le couloir où se trouvait l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il n'avait pas le temps de fouiller cette structure. Il savait la taille qu'elle faisait et il lui faudrait trois ans pour trouver son couloir. Non, il devait faire vite et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : le transplanage. Il ne savait pas si cela marchait ici, mais il n'avait pas trop le temps de réfléchir à cette éventualité.

S'il ne faisait rien, il serait sans doute mort avant d'avoir trouvé son couloir et l'Empire débarquerait ses troupes à Poudlard – et Drago savait par avance ce qui arriverait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait qu'au lieu de lui ouvrir les portes de Poudlard il lui avait envoyé un ennemi bien plus redoutable – et s'il transplanait, au pire il serait désartibulé, au mieux il réussirait.

Drago se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'image du couloir où il avait débarqué, celui avec la vitre cassée remplacée par une paroi en métal. Puis il tourna sur lui-même et il se sentit aspiré dans les confinements du transplanage.

Lorsque Drago put enfin respirer, il ouvrit les yeux, et se prépara à affronter ses ennemis. Mais il n'y en avait aucun. Le couloir était vide, à part lui. Il observa attentivement le lieu où il se trouvait et sentit le soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il trouva la paroi en métal ayant remplacé la fenêtre ainsi que les traces de brûlures sur les murs.

Du soulagement, mais aussi un sentiment de peur accrue : aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, il ne rêvait absolument pas.

Drago se mit à la recherche de l'Armoire, essayant de la repérer au milieu de tout ce métal. Il s'avéra très vite que cette tâche s'annonçait difficile : non seulement les parois étaient toutes identiques, mais elles regorgeaient aussi de portes, de tuyaux, de panneaux lumineux et d'alcôves… Tout un tas de choses qui pouvaient dissimuler une armoire, mais aussi qui faisait que tout se ressemblait. Heureusement qu'il y avait la fenêtre brisée et les traces de brûlures, sinon Drago serait incapable de se repérer

Il s'approcha d'une nouvelle porte, s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, lorsqu'il entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir et cette respiration qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent.

Sans perdre un instant, Drago se lança un sortilège de Désillusion. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, le seigneur Vador, suivi d'une cinquantaine de soldats en combinaisons blanches, s'avança dans le couloir d'un pas déterminé. Sa respiration était cependant toujours lente et posée, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer, mais son pas était ferme. C'était le pas du conquérant, de celui qui allait écraser toute opposition.

C'était le pas de la mort brutale.

Aucun des hommes n'ayant réagi, Drago supposa que son sortilège fonctionnait. Et vu la cadence à laquelle ils marchaient, il était évident qu'ils savaient où se trouvait l'armoire. Il recula le plus possible pour ne pas les rencontrer. Soudain, le seigneur Vador s'arrêta devant une double porte métallique. Il l'étudia minutieusement pendant plusieurs secondes, tâtant ses battant et allant jusqu'à l'ouvrir et jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Puis il recula et fit signe à ses soldats.

Le premier s'apprêta à entrer lorsque Drago lui décocha un sortilège d'expulsion, qui l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres en arrière, faisant tomber d'autres soldats. Aussitôt, des sortilèges jaillirent dans sa direction et le seigneur Vador dégaina de nouveau son étrange tube lumineux. Cependant ils cessèrent rapidement, aucun d'eux ne le voyant.

« Je vois que tu te caches une nouvelle fois, ironisa le seigneur Vador. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as réussi à t'échapper de l'Empereur. C'est un exploit. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu réussiras à _m'_ échapper. »

Et il tendit à nouveau le bras devant lui et Drago se sentit attirer. Il déploya un Charme du Bouclier, mais cela fut sans effet : il se sentit littéralement décoller du sol et voler en direction du seigneur Vador. Cependant, celui-ci ne sembla pas le voir et continua à l'attirer, si bien que Drago le percuta en pleine poitrine, le propulsant en arrière.

Il essaya de se relever le plus rapidement possible, mais le seigneur Vador fut plus rapide : il fit un large mouvement de bras avec son tube et l'abattit en direction de la tête de Drago. Celui-ci mit les bras en avant pour se protéger mais le tube de lumière ne le toucha pas. Au lieu de cela, il se fracassa contre le Charme du Bouclier et le choc provoqua une violente explosion d'énergie, qui propulsa Drago à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Hum, je vois que tu as des moyens de défenses redoutables. Mais cela ne suffira pas à éviter ta mort. Feu à volonté, commandant. »

Drago, toujours désillusionné, se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le nouveau déluge de sortilèges qui fondit sur lui. À couvert, il riposta aussi rapidement qu'il put, réussissant à toucher plusieurs de ces soldats blancs. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et de nouveaux arrivaient sans cesse. Drago ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir, lorsqu'un de ses sorts fit voler en éclat une nouvelle vitre et avant que la paroi en métal ne la remplace, trois hommes furent aspirés à l'extérieur.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du Serpentard : si la force ne pouvait pas l'aider, il allait utiliser la ruse. Il pointa sa baguette sur la vitre la plus proche des soldats et entreprit de la faire exploser, puis la suivante et encore celle d'après. Plusieurs avaient été aspirés, mais ils étaient toujours largement en surnombre. Cependant, sa tactique en avait fait tomber plus d'un et il en profita pour les neutraliser eux-aussi. Un de ses sorts se perdit alors contre un tuyau et le couloir fut alors plongé dans une véritable purée de pois.

Drago saisit sa chance et fonça dans la fumée. Il s'approcha silencieusement de ses ennemis et les élimina les uns après les autres. Des sortilèges fusèrent à nouveau, mais aucun ne le frôla de suffisamment près pour l'inquiéter. Soudain, il repéra le tube lumineux du seigneur Vador. Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui, prêt à le neutraliser lui aussi. Il était juste derrière lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le lancer un sort, le seigneur Vador se retourna et l'attrapa à la gorge.

Il souleva Drago en l'air, et le regarda d'un air sans pitié, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce. Drago essaya de se débattre, mais vainement. La fumée se dissipa lentement et il put constater qu'il n'y avait plus de soldats blanc debout. Il avait presque réussit. Il avait créé suffisamment de confusion pour les distraire et les éliminer. Mais cela avait été insuffisant et le plus dangereux d'entre eux le tenait à présent à sa merci.

« Tu as tué beaucoup d'hommes de valeurs aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier victoire. L'Empire dispose d'une force illimitée, qui écrasera ton petit monde comme une brindille. Tu es fini. La 501ème sera la première à mettre votre monde à feu et à sang. Malheureusement, tu ne seras pas là pour voir ça. »

Le seigneur Vador brandit alors son arme. Drago pointa sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Désarmement juste avant que la lame ne l'atteigne. Celle-ci s'échappa des mains du seigneur Vador, qui lâcha Drago par la même occasion et fut propulsé en arrière. Le tube de lumière s'éteignit à l'instant même où il s'échappa des mains de son propriétaire. Drago s'effondra au sol et attrapa le petit tube métallique. Le seigneur Vador était lui aussi déjà debout, à cinq mètres, le fixant avec calme.

Drago alluma le tube lumineux et aussitôt elle jaillit. Dans ses mains, il avait presque l'impression de tenir une épée. Sauf qu'au lieu de la tenir fermement, il avait le plus grand mal à la maintenir. Il sentait une puissante énergie en jaillir et à peine faisait-il le moindre mouvement avec que son bras était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la pointer vers le seigneur Vador.

« Le sabre-laser ne peut-être manier que par ceux étant sensible à la Force. C'est une arme noble et pure. Il faut une longue pratique pour la maîtriser. Ce n'est pas ton peuple primitif qui va y réussir. »

Drago n'avait strictement rien compris, mais il était sûr d'une chose : cette arme lui était inutile. Il regarda les portes de l'Armoire à Disparaître, située juste sur sa gauche, puis le seigneur Vador, toujours immobile à cinq mètres. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Pouvait-il le tentait ? Après tout, il était un Attrapeur hors-pair – sans doute le meilleur de Poudlard après ce misérable binoclard balafré – et était à la fois agile et rapide.

Il pouvait réussir.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse agir, le tube lui échappa des mains et alla retrouver celle de son adversaire. Le seigneur Vador l'alluma et se dirigea vers lui. Drago resta sur ses positions et bombarda son ennemi de plusieurs sortilèges. Cependant, celui-ci sembla tous les contrer avec son tube lumineux, comme s'il les absorbait. Comment était-ce possible ? Le seigneur Vador n'était plus qu'à deux mètres. Drago devait agir maintenant.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et lança le seul sortilège qu'il maîtrisait suffisamment puissant pour arrêter son ennemi.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Le sortilège traversa la garde du seigneur Vador et atteignit la boîte comportant les boutons lumineux sur son torse. Aussitôt, le seigneur Vador tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Drago en profita et se jeta vers les portes. Il les referma juste à temps pour voir l'homme noir se lever et se diriger vers lui. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le tube lumineux traversa la porte métallique et effleura le bras et l'abdomen de Drago.

Celui-ci ressentit une vive douleur, comme une brûlure, et laissa échapper un hurlement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le tube avait disparu et Drago tomba en avant. Les portes de l'Armoire à Disparaître s'ouvrirent en grand et il tomba au sol. N'ayant pas mis ses mains en avant, il se fracassa le nez contre la surface dur du sol.

Il se releva péniblement, le visage en sang et regarda l'Armoire. Elle était vide. Il sentit un vif sentiment de crainte le traverser, puis il fut pris de panique. Il se releva, oubliant la douleur. Il devait impérativement contacter le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour…pour lui dire quoi ? Que l'Armoire ne fonctionnait pas ? Il n'était pas fou.

Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas encore réparé. Drago savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait qu'une chose de lui : qu'il lui dise que tout était prêt. Pas la peine de lui donner de faux espoir, ça ne serait que plus désastreux.

Drago fit apparaître un mouchoir avec sa baguette et se le plaqua contre son nez pour endiguer le flot. Puis il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Il faudrait trouver une excuse. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il se fasse soigner ces brûlures dû à son duel avec Nott. Cet imbécile avait réussi à le surprendre alors qu'il pensait l'avoir vaincu. Il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il s'était cassé le nez lors du duel. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait été ici. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Sur le chemin vers l'infirmerie, Drago essaya de trouver une excuse au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour expliquer son retard dans son plan. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'infirmerie, celle-ci était fermée. Il regarda sa montre : quel abrutit ! Il n'était même pas trois heures-et-demie du matin. Madame Pomfresh dormait sûrement et si Rusard le prenait à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, pour la deuxième fois, il allait encore attirer l'attention sur lui.

Prenant son mal en patience, Drago pivota et prit la direction de sa salle commune. Sur son chemin, il passa devant une statue bien étrange : elle représentait un homme grand vêtu d'une combinaison, d'une cape flottante et d'un casque recouvrant tout son visage, comme celui des sorciers japonais d'autrefois. Il tendait une main en avant, comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose, et de l'autre, un étrange tube de pierre parfaitement droit qu'il tenait comme une épée. Il ne s'y attarda pas et ne regarda même pas le nom de celui qu'elle représentait.

Dark Vador, Seigneur Noir des Sith.


End file.
